1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method and system that provides information between a calling network and a called network.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, when a call is placed over a public switched network (PSTN) using a signaling protocol, such as switched network SS7 signaling protocol developed by ATandT, a called party having specialized equipment can receive and view information of a calling party, such as the calling party""s name. To accomplish this, when the end office of the called party receives a call request signal to set up a call, the called party""s end office can examine the called party""s features to determine if information, such as calling name (CNAM) for caller ID, is required to establish a connection. If so, then the called party""s end office can generate and transmit a transaction capabilities application part (TCAP) message back to the calling party""s end office to request calling party information.
In response, the calling party""s end office, which can have access to the calling party information, will generate and transmit a reply to the called party""s end office. The reply will include a TCAP message which contains the requested information. Additionally, the calling party""s end office may charge the called party""s end office a fee for the delivery of the information.
Currently, Internet Protocol (IP) networks are being used for telephony services in the new and developing IP telephony services. In the IP network architectures, communications can be established from one network element of the IP network to another under the control of a network controller, such as a gateway controller in a distributed IP architecture (i.e., DCS) or a call agent (CA) in a centralized architecture (i.e., NCS). Various signaling protocols are being used between network elements but the PSTN protocols, such as SS7, do not function on such networks and therefore are not used.
In order for an IP communication network to operate with a PSTN network, a gateway interface element is employed between the networks. The gateway interface translates the signaling protocols and also converts the data streams appropriately between the networks. Accordingly, the gateway interface permits establishment of communications originating from an IP network terminal with a called terminal connected with the PSTN network, and vice versa.
While establishing a call from an IP network terminal to a PSTN network terminal, an initial call request is transmitted across the IP network to the gateway interface. The gateway interface receives the initial call request which typically contains call information, such as the identifier of the called party along with an identifier of the calling party. While the IP protocol can include the calling party information in the initial request, the PSTN signaling protocol may not. Therefore, the gateway interface will translate the initial call request into a PSTN signaling protocol which does not include the calling party information and transmit the call request to the appropriate called PSTN network terminal.
In accordance with the present invention, the gateway interface copies a portion of the initial call request, such as the calling party information, and stores the calling party information in a buffer. During the initial setup of the communication and for a defined period of time thereafter, the buffer retains the calling party information. If during the initial setup or shortly thereafter, the called terminal or PSTN network requests the calling party information, the called terminal or PSTN network transmits a request to the calling IP network terminal for the calling party information. As the request for the calling party information is transmitted back to the IP network, the request is intercepted by the gateway interface and a response can be generated and sent back to the requesting PSTN network terminal based on the caller information stored in the buffer.
By temporarily storing the call information of the IP terminal, the gateway interface can reduce the burden on the IP network and IP network terminal, since it is no longer required to transmit redundant call information. Additionally, by not requiring the IP terminal to respond to a request for additional information, the gateway interface conserves the IP network and terminal resources which are now available to perform other tasks. Furthermore, the gateway interface alleviates the need for requiring a SS7 protocol from end to end of a PSTN network in order to exchange call information, such as the call name.
In accordance with the present invention, the gateway interface can be provided with a buffer for temporarily storing the calling party""s information. The calling party""s information can be initially sent with the call request signaling message of a calling party on an IP network to establish a communication with the called party on the PSTN network. Subsequently, based on the calling party""s stored information, the gateway interface can intercept a request for calling party information from the called party or called party""s end office, such as the calling party""s name. If a request for calling party information is received by the gateway interface, then the gateway interface generates a reply based on the calling party information stored in the buffer. The calling party information stored in the buffer is removed from the buffer after a predetermined period of time.